


Heathers! (Drarry Edition)

by saturnstiic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Flirting, Boys in Skirts, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Crossover, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Harry is a Little Shit, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnstiic/pseuds/saturnstiic
Summary: Harry Potter has been a nerd all of his schooling life, until one fortunate day where he stumbles upon Draco Malfoy getting yelled at by a teacher in the bathroom.(Heathers, plus Harry Potter, minus J.D.)





	Heathers! (Drarry Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, yay!  
(It's probably going to be shit though, but people on wattpad liked it...)  
I hope you don't cringe too much.  
Enjoy.

Harry sat on the benches, writing in his diary. His jeans were uncomfortable, but they were the only thing that went with his blue hoodie. He sighed, flipping to the next page and checking his phone for the date.

"September 1st, 1989." He said to himself, doodling it down on the top of his lined book.

'Dear Diary,

I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think that there's good in everyone, but; here we are! First day of senior year! And... I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself; what happened?'

Ron Weasley, a kid that played the drums yelled at the guitarist:

"Freak!"

"Slut!" The guy yelled back.

"Burnout!"

"Bug-eyes!"

"Poser!"

"Lard-ass!" 

'We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased...' He continued, ignoring the screams and names coming from every mouth in the room.

'But I know life can be beautiful, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again! We could be beautiful..."

Neville Longbottom, the nerdiest kid in school, crashed into Blaise Zabini, the kid who wants to be a wrestler. Harry shut his eyes, scared to see what would happen to Neville.

"Ow!" He screamed. Potter stood up, closing his diary. He was confused to say the least, everyone was singing.

"Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope, here! Something to live for!" The lights seemed to dim. He heard the click-clack of high-heeled shoes. A girl wearing yellow clothing entered the room, Pansy Parkinson. She's head cheerleader, her dad is loaded - he sells engagement rings. Next, another girl entered the room, Caitlyn Gold, also known as "The most beautiful". She runs the yearbook, she's a matchmaker, her dad also paid for implants.

Then, a boy walked through the doorway. His clothing was red, a short skirt, knee high socks and a small jacket. Harry had always had a crush on him, he was sex on legs. His name was Draco Malfoy, the almighty. His red lipstick made his lips look so kissable. Harry blushed, the same shade as the Draco's socks. He imagined a life where Draco liked him, too. A life where Harry was popular, never harassed, a cute blonde swooning over him...

The bell suddenly ran and it snapped Harry out of his fantasy. He watched as the trio went to the bathroom, he had no idea why Draco was allowed in the girl's lavatory. Harry followed him, not really thinking. He hid behind the door, listening to every word that escaped the three's lips. He heard the sound of someone puking.

"Grow up, Parkinson. That makeup was from '87!" Draco muttered, reapplying his lipstick.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Pansy."

"Yeah, Caitlyn, maybe I should. Or maybe Dean and Seamus need to stop fucking each other behind the bleachers!" She yelled in reply, puking again. Draco snickered, before Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, Draco and Caitlyn"

"Blurh!"

"...and Pansy. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting; you're late for class." She said.

"Pansy wasn't feeling well, we're helping her." Draco said, examining his nails.

"Not without a hall pass, you're not. Week's detenti-" Harry got up from behind the door, interrupting her.

"Actually, Professor, we're all on a hall pass. Yearbook community." He handed her his forged pass, hoping it would work. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." At that, she walked out of the bathroom. Leaving Harry with the trio. Harry forced himself not to smirk as he stared at Draco's legs, so hot. He bet if he touched them they'd be so smooth, so soft. The blonde coughed.

"This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" Harry stared into the other boy's grey eyes, he could stare at them for years and never get bored.

"Uh...Harry Potter. I crave a boon." He said. The two men seemed to be having a staring contest, none of them backing down.

"What boon?"

"Um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once? No taking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone..."

Draco, Caitlyn and Pansy, who had just left the bathroom stall, laughed.

"Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes."

"How about prescriptions?" Pansy butted in.

"Shut up, Pansy!" The red boy stepped in front of her, his skirt swaying.

"Sorry, Draco." She said. Draco walked closer to Harry, getting on his tiptoes and inspecting his face. Potter smiled and leaned down, the blonde cupped Harry's cheek with a curious look on his face.

"Get a room, you two!" Caitlyn laughed, high-fiving Pansy.

"Caitlyn, shut up." He said, Harry could feel his hot breath against his face.

"I swear, I'll try. But you know I hate being bossed around, doll-face."

"For a nobody, you're really hot- I mean, you have good bone structure." Draco looked away awkwardly, Harry raised his eyebrow confidently. He had got Draco into submission. Caitlyn pushed Draco out of the way and looked at the boy.

"- and a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." She gave Harry the nod. The nod which meant; my best friend totally has a crush on you and he definitely wants your cock up his arse so just go along with whatever he says.

"If we changed his clothes, he might...Might look good enough to hang out with us? We have green, red, yellow...Blue! He could be blue! C'mon Dracock!" Pansy said happily.

"I told you not to call me that, pots and pans. I suppose he could, he's already too unnaturally attractive - I mean - he already looks okay." He said, looking into the mirror and applying mascara to his eyes. Harry grinned, maybe he'd get the life he wanted after all?

*

"Out of my way, geek!" Ron Weasley screamed at a poor girl.

"You're gonna die at three PM!" Dean Thomas chimed in, pushing her into another group of people.

"Don't you dare touch me! Get away pervert!" Astoria and Daphne yelled.

"What did I ever do to you?" Hermione replied, attempting to pick up her books. "I think I'm dying-"

"Who's that with Draco?" Seamus asked, everyone's attention went to the doorway. Pansy walked in first, striking a pose. Next, Caitlyn, who went over to Pansy. She winked at Blaise who finger-gunned. Then Draco stepped in, his cheeks redder than usual.

Finally, Harry stepped into the room. He had a blue bomber jacket, blue converses, black jeans and a white shirt. He grinned.

"Who is that babe?" Daphne asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Harry! Harry Potter?" Hermione yelled at him. Everyone gasped. His name was being chanted through the hallway, he'd never felt this way before. He liked it.

*

He wanted more, more money, more popularity, more attention. As the two girls and two boys walked down the hallway, people stared at them but it wasn't anything special. They entered the cafe, Harry whispered to Draco;

"Do you want to be more popular?"

"I mean, yes? What do you mean?" He asked, giving a lunch tray to Caitlyn.

"I know how." Harry smirked, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Potter grabbed the other boy's red jacket, pulling him upwards. They kissed. Harry Potter was kissing Draco Malfoy and it felt like fireworks on the fourth of July. That kiss, he realized, he wanted more than he wanted the attention. He couldn't handle it, letting go and stepping back.

"H-Harry...I-I..." Draco stuttered, wiping his lips, which smudged his lipstick. "Were you using me for popularity?" He yelled, Pansy and Caitlyn rushed to his side, glaring at him.

"What? No!" Harry yelled back, regretting that the moment he did it.

"Look, are we gonna have a problem?" Draco said. "You've got a bone to pick?" Harry shook his head, oh fuck, what has he done? "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?"

"I'd normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch! But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice - listen up biotch!" Draco yelled, he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and whispered; "Welcome to my candy store." Draco then pushed him, stared directly into his eyes, then walked out of the room.

"What the fuck, Harry! Why did you do that?" Caitlyn yelled at him, she looked like she was going to murder someone and Harry knew it would probably be him.

"I...I wanted an excuse to kiss him."

"He obviously had a crush on you, you're so oblivious! You need to apologise." She said, leading Harry out of the cafe. "You need to get his attention, make a statement. Hm, can you sing?"

"I mean, I guess?"

"Then sing, sing until your vocal cords break in to a million pieces. Draco is worth it." Caitlyn said, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he is."

*

Caitlyn had led Draco into an empty classroom, shutting the door and waiting outside.

"I made you cry, but that will end tonight." You are the only thing that's right about this broken world..." She heard Harry sing, then a surprised gasp from Draco. She giggled and continued listening. "Go on and cry, but when the morning comes; we'll burn it down and then we'll build the world again. Our love is God..."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, almost whispering.

"I was alone, I was a frozen lake...But then you melted me awake - see, now I'm crying too. You're not alone and when the morning comes; we'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here." Harry sang, a tear slid down Draco's soft, pink face. Potter stepped closer to him, Draco did the same. "You know, Draco, I've liked you since kindergarten."

"Awh, you could've been my kindergarten boyfriend!" Malfoy joked as Harry held both his hands, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I hope you can forgive me..."

"I forgive you! Now kiss me!"

Harry leaned down and kissed him. This felt better than the time at the cafe, it felt like it had more reason, more emotion. Harry was addicted to Draco's lips, like a little boy who loves candy.

*

"Are y'all coming to the party tonight?" Pansy asked the group as they walked to English.

"I have nothing else to do, so might as well." Draco shrugged. Harry, who was holding Malfoy's books and his own because he insisted that Draco shouldn't hurt his arms, nodded.

"Also, unrelated question, why aren't you and Harry dating yet?" asked Caitlyn, smirking.

"I'm not ready for that, Caitlyn. Besides, my mother wouldn't approve."

"She lets you wear skirts." said Harry

"She doesn't know about that!" Draco replied, like it was obvious.

"Why n-" Harry was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Draco! Is that you?" She said. Harry looked up, a woman with black hair and a blonde streak rushed over to them. "What on earth are you wearing? Is that lipstick?" She gasped.

"Are you gay?"

"No! Mother, please- Mother, it was a dare! Right, Pansy?" He panicked, turning to Pansy with a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny. Sorry, Narcissa. I can take it off him now, if you like." She offered, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes please, Pansy darling. I brought him a quite manly looking sweatshirt, he'll look lovely in it. Draco, it's in your bag." His mother said. Draco turned to Harry, who had his bag on his back. As he unzipped it and searched for the pants, Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Who is this? Why is he carrying your things? No slaves, Draco!" Harry laughed at that.

"I did it on my free will, Miss. I don't mind." He said.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I bet anyone would love to have someone as fit as you!" She smiled at Harry.

"I don't, but I am talking to someone..." Harry glanced at Draco, who looked like he was going to pass out when he saw the pants. Potter remembered how he went on a rant about how much he hated pants and that they made him feel trapped.

"Mother, I'm going to be late for English. Why are you even here?" Draco said rudely.

"What? I heard you had a hot, new principal!" She raised both her eyebrows, everyone laughed apart from Draco.

"Nobody will ever replace Father. Now, Harry and I will be leaving." Draco turned around, grabbed Harry and walked towards the classroom, ignoring Narcissa calling his name. The two girls followed him, waving goodbye to his mother.

In class, Harry took out a pen and paper and decided to copy some people's handwriting for practise. He looked at Draco's; cursive and very pointy. Harry scribbled it down on the paper. Then he looked at Hermione Granger, an idea popped into his head. What if he invited Hermione to the party? He could slip her a note, maybe?

'Dear Hermione,

I'm inviting you to the party tonight. It's at Pansy's house, dress well.

\- Draco Malfoy x'

Why did Harry say it was from Draco? God knows. It wasn't like anything bad would come out of it.

*

Harry wondered into the house. There were flashing lights, making him blind. He looked around to try and find Draco. Every room was utter chaos, ripped curtains, spilled drinks, people grinding against each other - what you would expect at a highschool party. He turned the corner and saw Caitlyn and Blaise Zabini making out. 

"Let's rub each other's backs while watching porn on cinemax!" He felt sick, Harry then saw Draco, Caitlyn and Pansy.

"Okay, okay, okay. So it's salt and then lime and then...Shot!" Pansy said, holding a paper cup in her hand.

"No, it's salt then sh-" Draco began.

"You're doing it wrong!" Caitlyn yelled, taking the cup off Pansy and doing it herself.

"Really? Cause I feel great!" Draco said, jumping and falling into Harry's arms.

"Draco, you are looking good tonight." Harry said, for some reason, everyone suddenly became louder. Draco walked to the front door, Harry trailing behind him.

"I knew the geek parade was in town, but I didn't know they were coming up our street!" Draco yelled, Potter looked past his head and saw Hermione. Jeez, he hadn't seen her in a while. They had been friends since they were babies, ever since Harry became popular he hadn't really talked to her.

"Hermione Greasy in the flesh." Caitlyn snickered. Harry walked over to 'Mione, who didn't notice people calling her names.

"Here comes the cootie squad." Pansy rolled her eyes. "We should-"

"Shut up, Pansy!"

"Sorry, Draco."

"Look who's with her, oh my god." Caitlyn gasped, what was Harry doing? The trio walked away, trying to find freshmen to bully.

"I can't believe you actually came." Harry said awkwardly to her, avoiding eye contact.

"It's exciting, right?" Hermione said happily. "Oh, I wanna say hi to Draco. I brought him sparkling cider." Harry, forcing himself not to speak, chugged a shot.

"Where the hell are those freshmen?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Hi Draco, I wasn't gonna come but since you took the time to write that sweet note..." Hermione smiled, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked her up and down and snatched the note out of her hands, ripping it up.

"What note? Why'd you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal." Draco took the bottle away from her, giving it to Caitlyn. She flicked the lid off and took a sip, spitting it out.

"There's no alcohol in here! Are you trying to poison me?" She screamed, throwing the bottle and smashing it into a million pieces. Hermione down at the group, embarrassed. 

"Draco, you don't need to be rude all the time. You know?" Harry said, stepping in front of Granger.

"What did you say to me, skank?" Draco replied to him.

"See, why did you call me that? I thought you loved me." Everyone stared at Draco, waiting for an answer.

"I told you I'm not ready for that, Potter." He screamed.

"Do you even care?"

"You're a cunt, you know that?"

"Draco! What's wrong with you?"

"Fuck you, Potter. You don't know anything about me. You don't know about my family, I can't love you!"

"Why not?"

"I - I told my mum I was gay and she said she'll kick me out if I bring it up again."

Draco walked away, pushing through crowds of people. He decided he was going to drink his thoughts away, swallow his worries.

*

Harry ended up leaving the party early. As he laid down on his bed, only one thing was left in his brain.

'Draco.'

His heart fluttered, a slight smile appeared on his face. He needed to see him tomorrow. Draco, on the other hand, had found Harry's address and was currently drunk out of his mind. He was trying to forget about everything that happened today, with his mother, accidentally admitting his gayness to her, his argument with Harry...

Draco snapped Harry's window lock, climbing through the window and landing on the carpeted floor.

"Draco? What are you doing in my room?"

"Shh..." The drunk giggled and held his finger against Harry's lips. "Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See; I decided I must ride you 'till I break you!" He winked at the boy, who was sitting on his bed with a million thoughts racing through his head. "Mother says I've got to go, you're my last meal on death row."

"Wh-"

"Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whities!" Draco whispered. Harry obeyed, taking off his shirt. That would be the last time Harry obeyed Draco, though. "Are your parents home?" The blonde asked.

"My mum's dead and yes, my dad is home."

"Can I call you daddy?" Malfoy asked, taking off his own shirt and completely ignoring what he'd just said.

"You have to call me that, actually." Harry replied.

"Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead boy walking!" Draco said as Harry took off his pants. "Get on all fours, kiss this dead boy walking!"

"Let's go you know the drill, I'm hot and pissed and need my fill!" Draco was cut off by the feeling of lips against his pale skin.

*

Draco woke up with a massive headache. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't at home, nor with Pansy.

"Draco? I made you coffee, sorry, I don't really know a hangover cure." A voice said, Draco instantly knew who it was.

"Harry? Am I at your house? Fuck, what happened?"

"Well, um-" Harry began but he wasn't even listening as flashbacks started to flood his mind. Fight. Party. Alcohol. Harry.

"We- we had sex! Oh my god, oh my god, you took my virginity! I lost my virginity while I was drunk to a hot looking guy. Is this good or bad?"

"Holy shit, I was your first time? I'm, well, honoured...I've always thought of you as sex on legs." Harry brushed his hair back awkwardly.

"...Thanks? I guess. I've like, made out with people and given handjobs but I haven't had it up the arse. So, uhm, was I good?" He asked innocently. "Sorry, trying to get memories back."

"Yeah, I wanna do that more." Harry said, watching as Draco drank the coffee.

"You know, Harry, I think I'm actually in love with you." Draco admitted.

"What?" Harry thought this might've been just the last of the alcohol leaving his system.

"Harry, what's in this? It tastes- disgusting...Like soap? Or- bleach!" At that, Draco fell off the bed, blue and red dripping out of his mouth. Leaving Potter in a state of state and shock. What happened? Did he mix up the cups or something?

Oh shit, he killed Draco Malfoy.

How could he get out of this? He could pretend it was a suicide...Harry took out his notebook and wrote in cursive.

"C'mon, Harry. Think. Long and hard. Conjure her up in your mind. What would she say? What is her final statement to a cold, uncaring planet?" He said to himself, a realization suddenly hit him. He was dead. Draco Malfoy was dead. Harry's future husband, the boy Harry fantasized about. Harry had the life he dreamed about for what felt like a split second.

'Dear world...

Believe it or not, I knew about fear;  
I knew the way loneliness stung.  
I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes;  
I learned to kiss boys with my tongue.'

Harry imagined Draco saying this, singing it, whispering it in his ear. Tears stung his emerald eyes as he continued to write.

'But oh, the world, it held me down;  
it weighed like a concrete prom queen crown.'

A ghost, or maybe a demon creeped into his mind. Harry didn't know if he should scream or cry. 

'No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings.  
No one gets his insecurity.  
I am more than shoulder pads and makeup.  
No one sees the me inside of me.'

*

"Woah! Is it murder?" The cop said, staring at Draco's dead body on the floor.

"No, look. Here's a suicide note." Another said, picking up the piece of paper that Harry once touched.

'They couldn't see past my rockstar mystique,  
They wouldn't dare look in my eyes.  
But just underneath was a terrified boy  
who clings to his pillow and cries!  
My looks were just like prison bars;  
they've left me a myriad of scars.'

"No one thinks a pretty girl has substance. That's the curse of popularity." The first cop read from the page, feeling honestly - quite sad. 

"I am more than just a source of handjobs." The other scanned the page.

"No one sees the me inside of me." They said in unison. They took the paper and put it in a plastic bag, deciding to give it to the school.

*

"Draco Malfoy is not your everyday suicide, we should cancel classes." Snape offered, staring at Dumbledore.

"No way, Snape. I send the kids home before lunch and the switchboard'll light up like a Christmas tree." Dumbledore replied, resting his head on his hands.

"Out children are dying! I suggest we get everyone into the cafeteria and just talk and feel together." McGonagall cried.

"Thank you, McGonagall. Call me when the shuttle lands." Dumbledore laughed along with Snape, but this was no laughing matter

"I'm telling you we all misjudged Draco Malfoy. This is the loveliest suicide note I've ever read."

'Box up my clothing for Goodwill; and give the poor my Nordic Track.  
Donate my car to crippled kids, or to those ghetto moms on crack.  
Give them my hats and my CDs,  
my pumps and my flats, my three TVs!'

'No one thinks a pretty boy has feelings;  
but I weep for all I failed to be.  
Maybe I can help the world by leaving;  
Maybe that the me inside of me.'

"Aw, hell. Long weekend for everybody!" Dumbledore said into the intercom, cheers were heard apart from three students. Pansy Parkinson, Caitlyn Gold and Harry Potter. The bell rang and they walked outside, where McGonagall yelled;

"They're still refueling the buses, so that'll give us a solid half hour of healing. I printed copies of the suicide note so you can really feel Draco's anguish." She handed them out, Caitlyn and Pansy burst into tears as they read it.

"I never knew about his pain." Caitlyn said between whimpers.

"Go on."

"His life had hit a rocky patch." Ron chimed in.

"Feel!"

"Deep down he wasn't cruel or vain - " Hermione said.

"Heal!"

"He didn't mean to be a snatch." Blaise sighed.

"Harry, you're very quite. What's on your mind?" McGonagall walked over to him, handing him the microphone. Guilt hit him hard, he just walked to scream that he killed Draco.

"Uh, maybe Draco realized that in order to be happy he had to give up his power and the only way to do that was... death." He stuttered.

"My God. Look what we've done. We're breaking through! Draco would be so proud of you!" The Professor said happily, the image of his dead body stuck in his mind like glue.

"No one thinks a pretty boy can touch you!" Everyone yelled.

"Draco touching me..." Hermione gushed, her head in the clouds.

"But he's made us better than we were. Draco's dead, but he will live inside me, and I'll be the me inside of him..." They all sang, looking at the sky.

"Holy crap! This is awesome!" Pansy said, wiping her tears. She knew Draco would be proud of her.

"Draco cried, our sins fell on him shoulders!" Every single person was singing now, apart from Harry. 

"Jesus Christ!" Caitlyn cheered.

"Draco died, so we could all be free!"

"I'm bigger than John Lennon!" The professor cried, Harry wished he had died instead of Draco. A bunch of students had gotten a massive picture of Draco and stuck it at the end of the hallway, reminding Harry everyday of what he had done.

*

The funeral was huge, Harry didn't know Draco was friends with such big celebrities. Brendon Urie choked back his tears, Melanie Martinez looked like she had been crying for a while, Troye Sivan was silent the whole time. When it was Narcissa's turn to speak, everyone went silent. What would the homophobic mother say about her gay son? Next to the woman, stood Lily Potter, Harry's mother. The ginger took the microphone and spoke a few words.

"As sad as we are, we must remember that Draco will be going to hell. That's just what happens to homosexuals." Suddenly, Narcissa pushed Lily out of the way.

"You wait just a minute, Lily! It was ignorant, hateful talk like your that made this world a place my boy could not live in!" She said as Lily gasped. "He was not dirty! He was not wrong! He was a lonely verse in the lords great song!"

"You're boy's a pansy, Narcissa!"

"Yes! My boy's a homosexual and that don't scare me none. I want the world to know..." She smiled slightly. "I love my dead gay son!"

Pansy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry noticed that her hand looked a little more paler than usual. Caitlyn whispered something into her ear and she stood up suddenly.

"Mum!" She cried, ripping off a wig and a blonde head of hair appeared. The guests seemed startled, confused and terrified. "That- that was a mannequin, I faked my death! I was scared so I was going to change my name and..." He stopped, looking for his mother's reaction. She burst into tears, running to where her son stood.

"Darling, I never stopped loving you... I'm sorry I made you do that." She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, where's the real Pansy?" Ron asked from the back row. A woman wearing all black stood up, who turned out to be her. Harry was awfully confused, why did nobody tell him? His world had fallen apart for twenty-four hours and now, it was mended. Harry stood up as Narcissa let go of her son.

He stood in front of Draco, who looked at him confused. He leaned in...

His kiss is not at all the same as those movie stars, it felt so real - so genuine. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Harry holds Draco's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.  
Harry's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Harry's full of wonder and love, Draco's full of curiosity and passion.

"Draco..." Harry said breathlessly. "I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, you mean the world to me and without you I-" He looked Draco in the eyes. "I would be nothing. Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Draco grinned, throwing his arms around Harry.

"Hold me tighter." Potter blushed.

"Even closer?" Draco raised an eyebrow, closing his eyes.

"You're the one I chose..."


End file.
